Hatching is Eggcellent
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: When a trainer at the Pokémon Day Care refuses to raise an egg because it won't hatch as a strong Pokémon, Gold and Crystal's only daughter, Gemstone, decides to love it herself. Mangaquestshipping. Slight Specialshipping/Oldrivalshipping. Full of fluff! Please R&R! Thank you for reading! God bless you all! 8D


**I've gotten into mangaquestshipping recently, and I looked for fics about them and kids, but very few popped up! Thus, I've taken it upon myself to make my own! 8D I've decided to make this into a oneshot about their daughter before getting into their other kids (because we all **_**know**_** that Gold and Crystal are obviously going to have more kids than the rest of the dexholders XD). As I always seem to do before any PokeSpe fic, here are some slight warnings:**

**WARNING 1:**** I'm only up to chapter 464 of PokeSpe (so I'm just starting Black and White).**

**WARNING 2:**** When they are mentioned, GREEN is the BOY, and BLUE is the GIRL.**

**WARNING 3:**** My brother LITERALLY gave me permission just last night to save over his "Soul Silver" save file, so I haven't played the game yet (but I'm about to! I'm super excited!). However, this is a fic based of Pokémon Special, so it's all about Gold and Crystal from the canon in the MANGA.**

**WARNING 4:**** We're going to pretend that it takes a few days for eggs to hatch instead of a minimum number of steps. It makes the story more interesting that way. 8D**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Pokémon Special—just the OCs.**

**-\[=]/-**

Gemstone was an unnaturally silent girl. So far, she was the only one of Gold and Crystal's children that was quiet. It wasn't like she was shy or anything; she just had little to say. She was more of the strong, silent type. Gemstone was very much like her mother—usually serious, always busy, and never in the mood for taking criticism. But she was also like Gold in her sarcastic comments, prankster ways, and energetic behavior that _led_ to her pranks and playing. What she really loved more than pranking and playing, though, was going to the Pokémon Day Care with Gold.

She was about three years old when she started going with him. Her elder brother, Bronze, who was three years her senior would tag along for a while, but he admitted that the Day Care was not his cup of tea when he was nearing eight years of age. He loved capturing instead. Thus, the indigo-haired, copper-eyed boy caught himself a Larvitar on his eighth birthday, naming it Tarlee. After that, only Gemstone went with Gold to the Day Care every day. She had two younger brothers, Iron and Zinc, who were still babies at the time; Iron being one-year-old, and Zinc being just a newborn. Whenever Gold had to work at the Day Care, he left the babies with Crystal, because their screaming was unsettling to the Pokémon.

So Gemstone, his only daughter, and only child that showed the slightest hint of interest in the Day Care, was with him every day from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon, and she adored it. She spent her first two years there learning how to properly handle an egg, wash it, incubate it, and care for it altogether. Gold was in awe by the time she was five. He would watch her amber eyes sparkle whenever a new egg was spotted, and fix her blue hair into a bun atop her head (the way Crystal taught him to) whenever she was sweaty and needed to cool off from feeding all the Pokémon (this happened very often).

Gold was in charge of raising the Pokémon for trainers, and he didn't mind it, but superbly often an egg would be found. It wasn't what most people thought. Quite often, the trainers would come back and be ecstatic about a new egg, but there were cases where trainers didn't want the egg on their team, believing it would only slow down their progress. And, one day, when Gemstone was five-year-old, a trainer left his Wigglytuff and Ursaring for a few hours. She was preparing food for all of the Pokémon, and was excited to go meet the new drop-offs.

"You ready, Gem?" Gold asked, picking up several bowls of food.

"Yes sir," she grunted.

The poor girl was wobbling every which way, attempting to handle three bowls of food. Gold chuckled, squatting down to his daughter's level. She eyed him curiously and waited for him to answer her implied question: what are you doing?

"Put a bowl on my head, you silly Zangoose," he said with a loud chuckle.

"Oh, got'cha," Gemstone beamed.

She gingerly placed a bowl on her father's head, balancing the other two in her hands simultaneously. She let out a sigh of relief once he steadily stood up and was ready to go. Gemstone giggled when Gold spun around and opened the back door with his rear end. They walked outside, set the bowls down one at a time, and eventually came to the newest members of the Day Care. Gemstone found them first, and was absolutely thrilled. She gasped in delight and did a funny dance that certainly caught Gold's attention.

"What's up, Gem?" Gold inquired.

She pointed to a place between the Wigglytuff and Ursaring, and giddily jumped up and down. Gold smirked, finding an egg betwixt the visitors. He loved when they got eggs, but it was somewhat difficult at times. His house would be a buzz with Pokémon because of all the eggs that some trainers didn't want. It wasn't very often that he had to take the Pokémon home with him, but he would have to every now and then on account of overpopulation in the Day Care. And there weren't many things worse than Crystal nagging him about all the extra incubators at home. It was a simple process, but he'd grown to dislike it.

If the Day Care couldn't hold any extra Pokémon, Gold was to take them home until some room had been made for them. It wasn't a routine thing, but around mating season, the Day Care would overflow with Pokémon and it got on Crystal's last nerve when extra incubators, Pokémon, and other Day Care necessities were dragged all the way back home. He had to admit, too, that it made it very hard for him to continue loving his wife with all the extra work he needed to do around the house during mating season.

"We don't seem overpopulated," Gold muttered to himself, but Gemstone listened intently.

"Why would that matter?" Gemstone questioned.

"You never notice how many Pokémon come around the house during a certain part of the year?" Gold smirked. She shook her head. "Well, it happens every year. Anyway, it looks like a trainer will be happy with a new buddy this year!"

"I'm so happy for them!" Gemstone grinned.

Gold nodded at her with a smile of his own, picking up the egg as he did so. On their way inside and to the egg room, as if on cue, they heard someone yelling from the front desk.

"I'm back for my Wigglytuff and Ursaring!" they called.

"Gem, why don't you get the Pokémon back into their balls"—Gold handed her the Pokéballs—"and I'll bring him the egg, ok?"

"Yes, Daddy," Gem nodded, rushing back outside.

Gold gently carried the egg to the desk with a smile on his face. The young trainer had to be about twelve-years-old, and definitely an uninteresting person (at least to Gold). In a flash, Gemstone returned with two Pokéballs. She stepped onto the stepladder that Gold had placed behind the desk for her, and gave the trainer what he came for. He shoved them carelessly into pack and turned to leave, but Gold stopped him.

"Wait, we have something for you!" Gold caught the trainer's attention.

The boy turned back around, expecting an amazing prize. He had a large grin on his face as he waited for Gold to tell him what he had for him. His grin faded away the second Gold brought the egg out from behind his back. He tapped the shell, which displeased both Gemstone and her father.

"Careful!" Gold hissed. "You can't be so relaxed with an egg!"

"Well what's it for?" the boy asked with a grimace. "I don't need breakfast. I thought you were going to give me a Rare Candy or something."

"No," Gold sighed. "Your Wigglytuff and Ursaring had an egg together! You have a new Pokémon for your team!"

The trainer's eyes widened. "You mean, I could have a Gyarados or Charmeleon in there?"

"That's not it," Gold rolled his eyes. "Whatever Pokémon is in here would be the first level of one of the Pokémon that made it."

"That's stupid," the trainer huffed. "Why would I want a Pokémon that's already on my team? And at level one?"

Gemstone had a hard time understanding what was so wrong with this situation. What was so terrible about having an extra Pokémon? Suddenly the boy said "It would only hold me back! I need only the strongest Pokémon to make me a Pokémon Master! Weak, little, baby-like Pokémon won't get me anywhere." Gemstone snapped when she heard this. How dare he say such rude things? It was ultimately uncalled for!

"Listen here!" Gemstone screamed, catching both men by surprise. "It's not about how far along they are when you get them! You have to love your Pokémon and build a friendship with them before you can even think about facing competitions with them! Pokémon aren't your tools; they're your friends!"

The boy took a second to take everything in, and once he was done registering what the kindergarten-aged girl had said, he laughed. He laughed right in her face and turned the other way. This, of course, made Gemstone even angrier. She climbed her tiny frame onto the desk and stood there, screaming at him.

"You'll see! I'll beat you one day!" she cried. "You have no idea what you're getting into!"

"Yeah right, kid," he laughed as he opened the door for himself. "See you in the Elite Four!"

"You won't even make it that far!" Gemstone had the last laugh as the boy left.

Once she turned around, pouting as far as her lips could purse, she saw Gold's face. He was astonished. It wasn't very often that she yelled at people—only her brothers when they messed with her. He immediately grabbed her with his free arm and pulled her into a hug, where she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was so incredibly proud of her for what she said, and he let her know it with the biggest, proudest grin he could muster.

"You're such a smart girl," he stated.

"Thank you, Daddy," Gemstone smiled back.

She blinked before she eyed the egg in his other arm. That poor egg was all alone. She felt so sad that she couldn't change the trainer's mind. Gold settled his daughter down on the floor and walked toward the egg room. Gemstone was silent the whole walk through, which didn't surprise Gold. However, this silence was difference. Her brain was working overtime on a plan to make that egg as strong as it could possibly be. Once they reached the egg room, she had a plan, and she immediately grabbed Gold's pant leg without letting go, which shocked him.

"What's the matter, Gem?" Gold queried.

"Daddy, I have a humongous favor to ask," she said seriously. He took a knee to let her know he was listening. "Let me have the egg please. I promise I will take the best care of it! You know I will! I'll wash it, keep it warm, walk it, and love it until it hatches!"

He was a bit surprised by her request. She had never asked for a Pokémon before. Gemstone rarely asked for anything, honestly.

"Gemstone," he began seriously, not knowing where to go from there.

"I don't care what Pokémon is inside," she cut him off, "I just want it to know that someone loves it and it isn't weak just because it's starting out the second it hatches."

Gold pondered over this for a moment. What would Crystal say? Would she approve of this? Then again, when did he _ever_ worry about what Crystal thought about hatching? Plus, Gemstone earned some recognition. She was his only child that showed even faint interest in raising Pokémon from "the womb." She was also a bit more mature than her elder brother, who only just got _his_ first Pokémon. After debating the answer in his mind for what seemed like an eternity to Gemstone, Gold looked at her worried face.

"Ok," Gold sighed with a smile, "you win, Gem."

**-\[=]/-**

Gemstone was absolutely excited. The moment Gold brought Gemstone and the egg home, Crystal looked a bit distraught. The first thing she asked was how the Day Care was so overpopulated that time of year, but Gold quickly shook his head to that theory. No, the Day Care was just fine. He explained that this was not the Day Care's egg—it was Gemstone's egg. Almost immediately, Crystal screamed a loud "_What?_"

"Hush, Super Serious Gal," Gold whispered. "I think you're forgetting that Iron and Zinc are taking a nap this time of day."

"Don't start with me, Gold," Crystal growled. "Why does Gemstone have—?"

"Please, Mommy," Gemstone interrupted before her mother finished chewing out her father. "I know how to take good care of an egg! The Pokémon inside just needs to know that it isn't weak and that it's loved." She cut her eyes momentarily. "And I need to show my rival that friendship and love for your Pokémon is what it takes to make them stronger and not using them as tools."

Crystal was quiet for about ten seconds before she finally said, "Did she just say _rival_?"

"Yeah, she has a rival now," Gold said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Please, Crys, just let her keep the egg."

She looked at their faces, which she had to admit was a bad idea. She caved in every time both of them used their amber eyes on her. She sighed and told Gemstone that, yes, she could keep the egg, but she needed to take the absolute best care of it. Gemstone nodded vigorously in agreement, and rushed to the other side of the house to find an incubator.

"How did you talk me into this?" Crystal monotonously questioned, a brow quirked.

"Oh, come on," Gold said with a smirk, "you know she can do it. I've been teaching her for two years now!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**-\[=]/-**

Zinc, Iron, Gemstone and her egg gathered around Crystal as she made a few alterations to Gemstone's numerous pairs of overalls. Gemstone was known as "Gold and Crystal's overalls kid" to many people. Yes, she was also "Gold and Crystal's daughter" to all of their friends, but the latter was used most often on account of Zinc's fairly girlish complexion. It was okay, though. Gold was certain Zinc would have a manlier face once he was older. Anyway, Gemstone had overalls in all the colors of the rainbow, and every last one of them had a ginormous pocket in the front. Crystal thought it would be best to expand the pocket folds a bit so the egg could fit inside and walk with Gemstone wherever she went.

"That's not a bad," Gold said as he and Bronze walked through the living room.

"Tarlee, look," Bronze demanded as he held up the level-five Larvitar. Its mouth hung ajar in awe at the needle and thread.

"How come Gem gets a Pokémon, but I can't have one?" Iron complained, Zinc marveled by his elder brother's gesticulations.

"Because she's decided to take responsibility by getting a Pokémon by herself." Gold said. "You can, too…when you're a little older."

"How much older?" Iron questioned, a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Old enough to tie your shoes, button your shirt, make your bed, and clean your room," Crystal chimed in, sewing in more folds to a pair of green overalls. "And let's not forget being potty trained."

Iron sulked back into the couch, pouting as harshly as he could.

"That seems like an awful lot of work just to get a Pokémon."

"Oh, quit you're whining," Bronze rolled his eyes, hugging Tarlee to himself. "You can still play with all of Mom and Dad's Pokémon."

"And help out at the Day Care," Gold teased.

"Don't forget helping me in Professor Oak's lab," Crystal added, ripping the thread with her teeth.

She held up the pair of overalls, telling Gemstone to change into them for a test run. She took them into the kitchen, changed out of her blue pair, into the green pair, and gingerly put the egg in the pocket. She held it in its pocket until she made it back into the living room. Cautiously, she removed her hands from the pouch and walked at different speeds around the room, making sure the egg was steadily in place and wouldn't fall out. Her family watched her for feedback.

"How's it doing?" Crystal asked. "Is it too wobbly?"

"No ma'am," Gemstone grinned. "It's as sturdy as the last one."

"Try running a little bit."

She nodded and did as told. Yes, the egg was perfectly secure in its pocket. She gladly seated herself next to Crystal who was working on a pair of red overalls. Zinc leaned over onto Crystal, grunting to be held. He wasn't one for words yet. He knew a select number of words, but they were steadily coming to him. He knew how to answer yes and no questions, how to ask for food, and knew how to yell for his family members. He was quite like Gold already, as were Iron and Bronze. Gemstone was the only one who shared half of her personality with Crystal, whilst the other three were still either figuring it out or just mostly like their father.

"Come here," Gold chuckled, grabbing onto Zinc so Crystal could work.

"Thank you," Crystal smiled, pecking him on the cheek as she did so.

"Eww!" Bronze, Iron, and Gemstone yelled at the sight, whilst Zinc just stared in wonder.

**-\[=]/-**

The next day, Gold and Crystal decided to take the kids (plus Uncle Silver) to Kanto so they could see their friends. *Red and Yellow had two children: Orange, an eleven-year-old boy, and Sienna, a seven-year-old girl. Blue and Green had two children, also: Cobalt, an eleven-year-old boy, and Aqua, a nine-year-old girl. They all got along splendidly—especially with Zinc. He was the baby of the group for now. No one was ever sure of when someone would have another baby. Aqua and Gemstone loved to tease Sienna and Bronze. They liked one another's company and Bronze seemed to have a crush on Sienna. It was only natural that Gold's daughter and Blue's daughter poked fun at the other kids for crushes.

"I'm going to catch a Caterpie while we're there!" Bronze declared, holding an empty Pokéball. "If that's ok with you, Mom."

"I see no problem," Crystal shrugged. "If you can catch some Pokémon, then catch some Pokémon."

Gemstone was probably the youngest in their group of friends to get a Pokémon. Orange had a Sandslash that he caught when he was about six. Sienna just caught her very first Abra. At seven-years-old, Cobalt had an Oddish that evolved into a Gloom. Aqua had just turned eight when she caught a Tangela. Yes, she was the youngest trainer in their group to achieve a Pokémon. She looked at Zinc and Iron, who were with Gold and Crystal respectively. Gold was bending over to hold Zinc up as they walked toward Kanto, and Crystal held onto Iron's small hand. She wondered when those two would get Pokémon.

Once they arrived at Red and Yellow's house, everyone stared straight at Gemstone without a second of warning. She was quite taken aback by it. She was almost certain everyone had seen Gold with his egg-holding apron at least once in their life. How was this any different? When she looked down at herself, she realized that she was wearing her pink overalls that day, and with the egg in the front pouch, she automatically knew what would come next. She held an unimpressed expression upon her face.

"Go ahead, say it," Gemstone said.

"You look like a Chansey!" Aqua finally laughed.

After a few seconds, she had to admit that it was kind of funny. She did, after all, look like a Chansey. At one point, Orange played with the large, purple bow atop her head that was just in front of her bun, and whispered that it would only be more realistic if the bow was a nurse's hat. She smiled. Orange did his best to never embarrass anyone. Eventually, after all the laughter, everybody wanted to know about the egg.

"This is my Pokémon!" Gemstone declared with a smile.

**-\[=]/-**

Everybody arrived home after several hours of fun. Bronze went straight to bed, as did Zinc and Iron, but Gemstone stayed up with her egg. She went into her room and sat on the floor, carefully rolling a washcloth over the shell. To her, it seemed to sparkle. She smiled at the egg as if it could tell what she was doing. She put it in her lap and stroked it for a few moments, talking to it as she did so.

"I wonder what you are in there," Gemstone questioned. "Will you be a Teddiursa or an Igglybuff?"

Eventually, Gold and Crystal crossed her room, finding her on the floor with her soon-to-be Pokémon. Gold chuckled as he walked into her room, feeling the egg. It was still nice and warm, but he figured it would be much more comfortable in the incubator, just like he assumed Gemstone would be more comfortable in her bed.

"When is it going to hatch, Daddy?" Gemstone questioned.

"Tomorrow is the third day, right?" Gold asked in return. She nodded. "It should be out of its shell by tomorrow then."

She grinned so wide she figured her mouth would break.

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight," Crystal said. "That way, tomorrow will be here faster."

"Yes ma'am," Gemstone nodded.

She hustled herself to the corner of her room where she planted the egg in its incubator. She set it to the appropriate setting, swiftly changed into her pajamas, and dashed to her bed. She waited patiently for Crystal to sit on her bed and for Gold to get off the floor and join her. Crystal smiled softly as she seated herself on the mattress, dragged Gemstone into her lap, and gingerly took her hair out of a bun.

"I don't get how you wear so many pins in your hair, Gem," Gold said, setting all of the bobby pins on her night stand as he did so. "Don't they hurt?"

"They did at first, but I don't even feel them there anymore." Gemstone shrugged.

"Don't forget all of your bows," Crystal giggled, detaching the giant, purple bow from her daughter hair. "You are quite the accessorized girl."

Gemstone's hair came undone and she looked exactly like Crystal, which was what Gold loved so much about getting her ready for bed. He snickered and kissed Gemstone goodnight, saying that he loved her and that he would be ready to get her in the morning for the Day Care. Crystal kissed her other cheek and told her that she loved her very, very much. She kissed them both, returned their love, and snuggled underneath her blanket.

Gold checked the incubator setting before he joined Crystal in the doorway. Crystal turned on the nightlight, flicked off the main light, and closed the door behind the two of them. They worked their way to the bedroom, ready to lay down and go to sleep. They were older than they used to be, so walks to Kanto weren't as short as they remembered. Once they finally reached their bedroom, they were upset by twelve uninvited guests.

"Excuse me, all of you," Gold said, catching their attention, "the Pokémon do not sleep on the bed after six at night."

Their respective Pokémon all leapt off the bed, and lined up at the door, waiting for orders.

"Sleep wherever you want," Crystal waved her hand dismissively. "You can even sleep in here, but no sleeping on our bed."

Gold's Pokémon looked especially upset by this, which tugged at his heartstrings and made him feel a bit down about the No Bed Rule. He sighed and gave them a few conditions, which Crystal wasn't taking any part in. She told him that she was going to do her bedtime ritual while he took care of the Pokémon.

"You can sleep on the kids' beds," Gold wagered, "but not in Zinc's crib. It won't hold anyone but him."

All of them smiled and rushed off in different directions. When Gold turned around, he saw Crystal already sitting up in bed with a book.

"Who needs security systems when you have Pokémon?"

**-\[=]/-**

The following day, Gemstone was in the Day Care with Gold. They went through the usual routines. Count all the Pokémon/eggs, feed all the Pokémon, see if they were healthy, try to raise them by at least a level, clean them, feed them again, nap time, then recreation until Gold's shift was over. All throughout the day, Gemstone kept her egg in the pouch, happily working with it. It was the day for the egg to hatch! When five in the afternoon came and they were off duty, Gold held Gemstone's hand for the walk home, eying her egg.

"It looks about done," Gold stated. "It also looks like it wiggling."

By the time they reached the house, the wobbling sped up, and the egg was nearly bouncing. Gold quickly took the egg from Gemstone's pocket, told her to hold it with him, and called the whole family into the living room. Crystal ran in with Zinc and Iron in her hands whilst Bronze dashed in with Tarlee in tow. They were all amazed at the egg's movement, and Gemstone could barely contain herself. She'd been waiting three days for this moment! A crack came through the egg, and a head popped out. Gemstone and Gold placed the new Pokémon on the ground gingerly so it could finish shedding the shell.

"It's out," Gemstone said in awe.

"What is it?" Iron questioned with a confused look.

"Teddiursa!" the Pokémon cried, which made Gemstone cheer.

"It hasn't opened its eyes yet," Gold quickly said, "hold its face to yours so it knows that you're its trainer."

Gemstone did as told, and when the Teddiursa opened its eyes, its face displayed absolute bliss.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Gemstone asked.

"A boy," Gold smiled. "What are you going to name him?"

"Hmm…" Gemstone pondered for a moment before smiling. "Your name is Ursabo. And I love you very, very much."

**-\[=]/-**

**I hope you all liked it! 8D I'll make more of these in the future, so look out for them!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reading this! It means a lot! Please read and review! Thank you! 8D**

**I love you all! God bless!**


End file.
